


Umbrella Academy One-Shots

by arlene28



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Umbrella Academy One-Shots

Foreplay  
I wake with a gasp, sitting bolt upright, staring into the dark corner of my bedroom.

“Who’s there?” I call out in a shaky voice.

No one answers but I can feel someone watching me.

“My boyfriend Diego will be here any minute, so you better go before he kicks your ass.” I call out, reaching out for my phone.

I gasp as I realise my phone is gone and I press myself up against the wall.

“Boyfriend?” Diego’s amused voice comes from the corner and I sigh in relief.

“Diego?! What the fuck? You scared the shit out of me!” I shout angrily.

“If I was your boyfriend, I’d put you over my knee and slap some sense into you.” He growls, stepping forwards.

“What the hell are you doing and where is my phone?” I demand, choosing to ignore his threat and the way it turns me on.

“How many times have I told you to lock your window at night and sleep with a weapon?” He demands instead of answering me.

“I’m perfectly safe, Diego.” I sigh, rolling my eyes at him.

I gasp as I’m grabbed by my ankles and pulled down the bed, Diego’s weight pinning me down.

“If I was an attacker, I could do anything to you right now.” He growls, staring down at me.

My mouth goes dry at his proximity and I can’t stifle the moan that slips past my lips at the feel of him pressed against me. He tilts his head and then smirks down at me. I tense as his mouth suddenly lands on mine but open up with a moan as he nips at my lips. He deepens the kiss, tongue sliding over mine, once he feels me relax into him. My legs wrap around his and my hands cling to his shoulders. 

“Diego!” I gasp as one of his knives slices open my pyjamas, giving him instant access to my body.

“Want me to stop?” He whispers huskily into my ear.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” I whine, hips bucking up as much as I can.

He chuckles and nips at my pulse point, making me mewl. He groans and sucks a mark into my skin. I writhe beneath him and his hand moves to my folds.

“So wet for me, Mami.” He purrs.

He smirks and rubs his fingers over my clit, making me cry out at the feel of his calloused fingers. I pull his head round to kiss him again, squirming and grinding into his touch. He moves his hand so that two fingers push inside me and his thumb rubs my clit, making me arch with a cry. He kisses his way down my neck and chest until he can suck a nipple into his mouth. 

“Diego! Oh, so close!” I whimper, gripping his head.

He growls and bites down slightly on my breast as his fingers curl against that spot inside, making me cum with a wail of his name. I pant for breath as I come back down, looking up into his smirking face as he sucks his fingers clean.

“You taste so delicious, Mami, I want more.” He purrs, kissing his way down my body.

I gasp as he nuzzles my folds and yelp as he suddenly licks a swipe up my slit. He hums and thrusts his tongue deep inside me, his beard scratching my most sensitive flesh. I moan, hips bucking and fingers gripping the sheets. I moan and mewl as he eats me out like an expert, playing my body perfectly. It’s not long before my thighs are tightening against his head as I get so close to my edge.

“Diego! So close!” I whimper, writhing.

He groans against my pussy as he rubs at my clit with two fingers. I scream his name as he pinches my clit and I cum with a gush. I whimper from oversensitivity as he laps up every drop before smiling at me. I lay limply, eyes closed as I try to catch my breath.

“Don’t tell me you’re done already, Mami. That was just the foreplay.” He purrs as he crawls up my body.


End file.
